


Close

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Condition Terminal, F/M, POV Kira, Slow Bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"omg if you like could you write a fic where deaton doesn't interrupt Scott and Kira"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Kira doesn’t want to  be alone after everything that’s happened with Tracy and Lydia getting hurt, so she goes with Scott. On the ride to the McCall house, she lets her head rest against his back and clings to his shirt. Everything feels like it’s about to fall apart again. There are monsters on the loose in Beacon Hills.

She clings to Scott like she clings to the hope that Lydia will be okay, that Malia isn’t being pushed towards the edge. She clings to Scott like she clings to the hope that her pack will be fine. That _she_ will be fine.

Scott leads her into the house without saying a word. When he cradles her hand in his and brushes his fingers over the burns, she knows he’s worried too. She sees it in every line of his face.

He pulls her closer and places a soft kiss on her forehead. Again, she clings to him, this time not to reassure herself, but to reassure Scott. She’s okay. They’re both okay.

Scott bends his head down to brush their lips together. When she feels him pull back, Kira keeps him in place by twining her fingers in her hair. The energy that has been buzzing just underneath her skin comes alive again. The remnants of adrenaline course through her veins, gathering low in her stomach and between her legs.

When she pulls back, it’s not completely. Her lips brushing against Scott’s when she says, ‘Let’s go upstairs.’

Her voice sounds strange, hoarse,  and Kira realizes she hasn’t talked since they left the hospital.

Scott doesn’t say anything back. He just nods, entwines their fingers and she leads him to his room.

After closing the door behind them, Kira turns to Scott and pulls his stained shirt over his head, while he kicks off his shoes. She throws the shirt in a corner and lets her fingers brush over his chest and abs on her way down to his belt.

Scott and Stiles have told her that her boyfriend used to be a lot skinnier, before he got the bite, but she can’t imagine him like anything other than this. Strong and safe.

They undress each other in silence. After each item that’s taken off they take the time to brush their fingers over the newly exposed skin. When they’re both naked, Kira throws her arms around Scott and hugs him, feeling his skin pressed against every inch of hers. She smiles when he buries his head in her neck and inhales deeply. She can feel him hard against her stomach, but she’s in no hurry and from the way Scott is hugging her back, she doesn’t think he is either.

They stay like that for a minute, maybe more. Kira starts placing  small kisses on Scott’s neck, then moves down to his shoulder. When there is no more unkissed skin within reach, she lifts Scott’s head out of her neck and places a kiss on his mouth.

Their lips move slow and unhurried against each other, as she backs Scott up until his legs bump against the mattress. She pushes him down and follows, making sure not to break the kiss.

When Scott is splayed out on the mattress Kira straddles his waist. As she reaches toward the nightstand to grab a condom, Scott starts kissing her breasts. She nearly pulls out the drawer all the way when he bites down on her nipple. She gasps and presses her core against Scott’s stomach to relief some of the building pressure.

She finally finds the box and pulls out a condom. She moves back to give her room to put it on and smiles when she sees Scott’s pout at the loss of her breasts against his mouth. When she sinks down on Scott, Kira sighs and closes her eyes. She grabs his hands, entwines their fingers and then pins them next to his head.

They find their rhythm and Kira knows that it’s too slow. Neither of them will be able to come like this, but it feels too good to speed up. So they keep this pace, letting everything build until they feel themselves teetering on the edge.

Kira comes first. She always does. She lets go of one of Scott’s hands. He briefly places it against her cheek, before moving it down her body, right to where she needs him. They still don’t speed up and for a moment Kira thinks they’ll have to, but then Scott presses just a little harder with his fingers. She feels her orgasm flare through her, burning up all her leftover energy.

She collapses on top of Scott and he rubs her back until she has her breath back. Then, he flips them over. Kira wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Scott speeds up the pace, just a little. It’s just enough that it doesn’t take him long to follow her over that edge. He growls in the back of his throat and bites at her shoulder.

They quickly clean up and then lie down under the covers. Kira curls herself into Scott’s chest, tired after everything that’s happened.

‘Kira?’ Scott whispers. He’s combing his hands through her hair. She’ll probably regret sleeping with it loose tomorrow, but right now she doesn’t care.

‘Hmm?’

‘I-‘

They stiffen at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor downstairs. They quickly roll out of bed. Kira puts on a pair of Scott’s boxers and a t-shirt and pulls her katana out of her belt loops. Scott puts on his boxers and then leads her downstairs. They don’t make a sound, they barely breathe.

When they reach the entrance to the dining room, a familiar voice calls out, ‘I’m glad you finally decided to join me.’

Scott relaxes and Kira lowers her weapon.

They walk into the room to find Deaton sitting at the dining table. He raises his eyebrows when he sees their state of undress.

‘Hmm. Maybe you should both put on some extra clothes first.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
